Who Says?
by Queen LeLe
Summary: Hinamori Amu – the voice behind the rising, lip-syncing idol, Hoshina Utau. Here's the story of the transformation of an overweight beauty working for international fame as a singer and the love of the big-time producer, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. (Based off: 200 Pounds Beauty)
1. Prologue: Introductions

**Lele-chan here! This story is based off of the South Korean movie, ****_200 Pounds Beauty._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or 200 Pounds Beauty.**

* * *

**~ PROLOGUE: Introductions ~**

* * *

I'm Amu. Hinamori Amu. Lumpy hoodies, baggy pants, and zero confidence. Your typical 200 pounds beauty.

You know me, but I don't know you. I'm the person who you sneak curious glances at on the streets. When you see me, you think, _'For once, I'm happy that I'm me.'_

That's who I am. I'm the person who makes everyone happy. Of course, I'm not God. I can't make every single person happy. That's why while I make everyone else happy, I'm the only one who's not.

While there's overweight me, there's also Mashiro Rima - beautiful, petite, and everything I'm not. She's got a sharp tongue for her small stature.

Although Rima's never ceases to surprise me, it does get difficult to hang side by side with a girl who's visually the stark contrast to me. As we stroll past stores, I gaze longingly at the slim mannequins wearing those trendy dresses. The fantasy's always interrupted when Rima butts in, "Don't even think about that dress until you can squeeze into a size two." Did I mention that she's brutally honest?

Having no mother and siblings, Rima's probably the only support I have. Well, I do have a father, but I don't think he qualifies for support.

He lives in the local hospital, dealing with mental issues since he's getting so old. He uses photography as his therapy, which allows those few moments when I can actually have a functional conversation with him.

When he signed into the hospital due to his deteriorating mentality, he checked in with my dead mother's name, Midori, as his first name so that the public wouldn't know that I was a crazy man's daughter. So, we have Midori Tsugumu, the crazy father, and Hinamori Amu, the overweight outcast of a daughter.

Now, your impression on me so far may include unemployment. However, I do have a job. A real job.

I'm a singer.


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth

**Lele-chan here! Was the prologue a bit ****_too _****short? I promise that Chapter 1 will be long. Writer's honor! Oh, and introducing Ikuto in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or 200 Pounds Beauty.**

* * *

**~ Chapter 1: The Truth ~**

* * *

"You know me, but I don't know you." Remember when I said that?

Well, this has another layer to it. You know my voice, but the face and body that you think the voice belongs to is different.

I'm sure you already know Hoshina Utau. Stunning, hot, blonde singer fit the description? I bet you've seen all the posters and publicity going on about her. Sorry to break it to you, but she's just the face and body. And I'm the voice.

So first, there's Utau, who has everything, but lacks the one thing a singer should have: singing ability. Then, there's me, who has nothing, but that one thing that Utau wishes she could have.

There's two reasons why I choose to sing for Utau. Reason one is ridiculously predictable. Money. Reason two? Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's the music company's greatest producer, not to mention the dreamiest one. I could marvel at his matching midnight blue locks of hair and eyes all day if I could. Every woman's dream, right? That's where the problem occurs.

The cliché story of employer and employee romance could bud any moment now between Utau and Ikuto. They're both extremely successful, not to mention that they both have the looks for it.

I, on the other hand, am known around the music company as the 'ghost singer.' The reason behind the name is because I try to hide my face as much as possible due to my low self-esteem. The only thing the crew sees is a huge woman who could barely even qualify as a female because I really have no hint of beauty to me.

Secondly, I give my name to the fewest amount of people and even wrote a fake name on my contract that signed me up as the recording voice for Utau. What can I say? I like my privacy.

The downside is that this usually ends up in people giving me nicknames referring to my appearance, such as-

"YO, FATTIE!" Speak of the devil. Today's the day of her concert, which usually means a 10+ bonus on ferocity for the diva.

"What is it, Utau?" I answer meekly.

"Get in your position backstage. My concert's about to begin. Chop, chop, move your fat ass already." Subtly rolling my eyes, I'm already heading to my position before she adds, "Oh, and try to make me sound more sexy today. That'll really make my ratings go up."

I silently wobble over to my awaited station where my microphone and headset wait for me. If I weren't about a hundred pounds overweight, maybe I could actually try standing up to the diva for once, but the crew pretty much detest me because of my appearance, so I definitely won't get any help from them, which'll pretty much ensure that I'll be fired.

* * *

**~ The Beginning of Utau's Concert ~**

* * *

In my station backstage, I have two monitors.

One is so I can view Ikuto, who's in charge of the entire concert. He's in his booth in the middle of the audience so that he can easily view the performance of the concert, making sure no errors occur. I receive audio feedback from him through the headphones and video feedback through the monitor.

The second monitor gives me a live video of Utau's performance. It's harder than it looks to sing for a lip-syncing singer who likes to "sing" at her own pace.

The audience roars out the chant, "Utau! Utau! Utau!" over and over again until I block out all the sound with the massive headphones. I lean towards the microphone.

"Start the music." I can hear Ikuto's voice in the headphones. The soundtrack starts blaring in my headset. Oh man, I'm getting sweaty.

He asks me, "You ready?" Really, really sweaty. Flustered, I bob my head at the monitor. His face on the screen smiles at me. Oh my gosh, I think a little part of me just died inside.

The music starts, and I start belting out the lyrics, following Utau's mouth movements on the second monitor.

Okay, if I had to be honest, her dancing isn't _that _bad. Not to mention, she has a pretty good figure. Ugh, fine, she's got the whole audience wrapped around her finger.

I turn my head towards the first monitor and see Ikuto's face on the screen. His brow's furrowed like he's worried about a mistake happening.

As I'm singing, I start dancing to the beat, trying to make my performance reach Ikuto.

_Ikuto_,_ I'm performing for you. It's okay that you don't know my name, right? You don't care that I'm fat and ugly, right? Right? Ikuto...IKUTO! _

**_CRACK!_**

The wooden floor cracks under my weight, and I fall through the floor. Panicked, I stop singing to the song.

"Hello? HEY! Answer me!" I can hear Ikuto's panicked voice. "Utau, turn your back to the audience or else they'll see you're lip syncing! NOW! Start dancing or something to the instrumentals while we clear up the situation."

Several of the backstage crew help me up and onto the solid wood floor again. I swear I heard one of them murmur, "That's why you don't dance, fatass." Jesus, would it kill you to give me some respect?

Ikuto must've seen my face return on his monitor because I immediately hear, "You okay?"

I almost shout, "Yes, Ikuto! I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine!" before I remember that anything I say will come right out of Utau's mouth in front of the audience.

I give a thumbs up to Ikuto's monitor.

His voice returns in my headphones, "Okay, Utau, turn back around. One last chorus and we'll be done. Start the chorus again in...three, two... one!"

* * *

**~ After the Concert ~**

* * *

"WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Utau shrieks at me backstage.

"A-At least the concert ended successfully." I shrink under her spiteful tone.

"_Successfully? _One more stupid mistake like that, and I'll be sure that you live in the sewers, you-"

"Utau, shut up." I gasp and look towards the source of the voice. _I-Ikuto? _"She's right, the concert ended successfully."

I smooth my rumpled, baggy shirt and bow. "I'm so sorry, Ikuto! I almost ruined the concert. I'm so, so sorry!" I hear Utau scoff to my side, but I ignore it.

He comes over to me and hugs me. I make some sort of sound that's a mix between a squeal and a hiccup. "Those stupid construction workers should've made sure that the floors backstage were safe! Are you okay?" He ruffles my hair.

In the corner of my eye, I can see Utau rolling her eyes.

Ikuto's voice comes back to my attention. "I'm having a birthday party tomorrow night, so be sure to come okay? Let's go, Utau." The two of them leave the concert hall together.

So, I'm left alone. Me and my fat body. With a face bright red as a tomato.

* * *

**~ The Next Morning ~**

* * *

"I'm telling you, I think that he likes me!"

"You're delusional. The chance of Ikuto liking someone like you is nonexistent. It's harsh, but it's the truth, Amu." As usual, Rima never sugarcoats anything.

I invited Rima over to my house last night so that she could help me prepare for Ikuto's birthday party tonight, considering she's the only friend I have.

I quickly reply, "Hey! Despite whatever appearance I may have, I'm still female."

"So?"

"So, believe it or not, Rima, I have woman's intuition!"

"Woman's intuition comes from experience, Amu. Have you ever even been in love before?"

_I actually was in love with someone before I met Rima. Hotori Tadase. I was even fatter back then. He was my prince in shining armor. He extended his hand to me and told me that I could start a new life by buying his diet pills. They were expensive, but I wanted to make him happy, so I bought them. The day after the purchase, he dumped me by text message. _

Well, there's no way I'm telling Rima about that failure. "Come on, Rima. Just trust in me!"

"You told me that right after inviting you to his birthday party, he walked with Utau out of the building, right?"

I nod to Rima's question. She continues, "Then isn't it pretty obvious that they did _it_?"

I grew red. "What, you mean like, they... made love?"

Rima rolls her eyes at my innocence. "Do you want me to draw you a picture?"

I scrunch my face in disgust. "Ugh, no thanks. Besides, Ikuto and Utau? I just can't see them happening." Okay, so I lied. Those two seem like two perfect puzzle pieces together.

Luckily for me, the doorbell rang right at that moment.

I answer the door. The man waiting at my door recoils at my appearance. I got used to all the looks a long time ago, but seriously? I have feelings too, people!

"Are you Hinamori Amu?"

"Yes, who is this?"

The man picks up a package and hands it to me. "Delivery. If you can sign right here, please."

I sign the paper and shut the door.

"Who was it?" I hear Rima call from the living room. I carry the package towards her.

"Some sort of delivery. I didn't order anything though."

We open it up and gasp at the contents. Well, I gasped. Rima being Rima, she just looks surprised, I guess.

Rima says, "A dress. Someone actually got you a dress." She picks it up and shows it to me. "A bit daring, isn't it? It's bright red, not to mention, it's the type that clings to your skin."

I rummage through the rest of the package. "Hang on, there's a letter." I scan through the letter. "Oh my God! It's from Ikuto, Rima! It's from Ikuto!"

She snatches the letter from my hands and reads aloud, "Dear, ghost singer. I'd like you to wear this to my party tonight. Thanks for being such a great performer. From, Ikuto."

I squeal. "I can't wait to try on the dress Ikuto picked for me!"

Rima looked skeptical. "Amu, maybe you should wear something else. The man doesn't even know your name, and he sends you this dress? It's too suspicious! And, you're the shy type, so I don't think you'd want to wear a dress like this. It'd only exaggerate your... figure."

I glare at her. "Rima, I'm sick and tired of you bashing at my weight. I know I'm fat, okay? I can already tell by all the mean looks people send me. Now, you stop bothering me! I'm wearing it, no matter what you say."

"Fine. Wear it. But, I'm willing to bet that you're going to regret it." Rima leaves the house, and I immediately feel guilty. I make a mental memo to call her back after the party to apologize.

I quickly recovered from my guilt to admire the dress. _Tonight is going to be the night where I make Ikuto love me!_

Little did I know that this would be the last day I would live as myself.

* * *

**Feel free to give me any feedback! I, for one, feel like the story needs more dialogue, so I'll be adding some more of that in the next chapters.**

**Leave your opinion in the reviews. Thanks!**

**~ Lele-chan ~**


End file.
